My Interview with a Vampire(s)
by SaphiraBluFire
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to sit down and have a chat with a vampire? If so, your search is complete. Feel free to pop in and enjoy the following interview. This a Multi-Xover Fic involving multiple fandoms such as Hellsing, Castlevania, Moonlight, and Twilight. Hope you enjoy and as always please R&R! :3


**A/N: Hello All! To start, this began off of whim I had while contemplating my love and admiration of vampires and the diversity of the vampires from the fandoms that I am privy to. I began to imagine what would happen if I sat all of these vampires down and had a chat about their lives, histories, and so forth. It was from those thoughts that this Fic was born.**

**The interview is held by an unnamed interviewer and involves the following characters: Alucard and Seras Victoria from Hellsing, Mick St. John and Josef Kostan from Moonlight, Edward and Carlisle Cullen from Twilight, and the dhampir Alucard from Castlevania. I may add others from other fandoms along the way but this was the start. The overall goal is to be humorous to have a clash of fandoms in one Fic, to hear and enjoy the opinions of a bunch of wildly diverse vampires. This first chapter however is more of a start to get everyone on board as to who everyone is and where they come from.**

**Hope you enjoy what you read please R&R! :3**

**PS: I am but a humble servant of the Muses...I own nothing**

Did you ever wonder where history began? Ever wonder who sat down and compiled the histories into words and later into texts? I imagine that there was obviously never one being but many who, in their shared appreciation of history, dedicated their lives to compiling the vast amounts of knowledge in this world. I am one of those beings, a lover of knowledge and history specifically in the mythical department. I wrote the many histories of the dragons, elves, dwarves, among many others. If it fell under the mythical department I most likely wrote something on it. But I digress, today my focus lies among the vampire community, a history of vampires.

But where will I start, where should I begin? Well from my past experiences I have learned that the best method of recording history is to go directly to the source and that is exactly what I will do. I am going to host an interview with a vampire, well vampires really, history is made by many never one. Today I am going to interview vampires from an array of places and time periods as well as a dhampir, or half vampire- half human hybrid.

As I entered the room I felt the distinct change in temperature and was welcomed by seven pairs of eyes that were various shades of color and several toothy grins. I took my seat and made myself comfortable before asking aloud "So why don't we begin this with introductions, please mention your name, your age, where you live, and what you do… if you do anything that is."

The first to speak was a rather tall vampire donned in a Victorian style charcoal suit, tall leather riding boots, and elegantly tied red cravat all of which was under a long red duster. His head was covered by a matching wide-brimmed fedora under which flowed a mane of raven-black hair. On his face he wore a wide Cheshire grin and on his nose sat a pair of orange-tinted, wire framed, spectacles. However he lowered his head before speaking, looking over his spectacles and revealing a pair of crimson eyes. Another detail of curious mention were his white gloves on the backs of which bore an intricate pentagram brand. He had an air of nobility about him despite his grin. He gave a deep chuckle before speaking in a velvety voice, "My master calls me Alucard, I am around five-hundred and sixty-eight years old, although I was in my early thirties when I ended my human life. I live in England, and I am a Servant to my Master, Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and an agent of the Hellsing Organization."

Beside him sat shy- looking, blonde haired woman with short spiked hair. She was, in comparison, much shorter in height, and in contrast to Alucard, was donned in a warm yellow uniform that clung tight to her voluptuous form and had a pair of bright blue eyes. Her uniform began with a uniform style shirt that bore the Hellsing Organization Crest above the left breast pocket and left sleeve cuff, the uniform continued as a short skirt followed by white knee-high stockings and ended in a pair of tall brown boots. Around her waist was a small leather brown belt and her hands were covered by a pair of matching leather gloves. After a slight nudge from Alucard the shy girl spoke up in a gentle voice, "My name is Seras Victoria, my Master has only recently turned me but I was in my early twenties when he did, I also live in England that's where I was born, and I too am an officer of Hellsing." She finished in a smaller voice.

The next to speak was another man who also appeared to be in his early thirties. In comparison to Alucard and Seras, he was dressed more casually wearing a slightly unbuttoned grey V-Neck shirt covered by black leather jacket, jeans complete with a leather belt and a pair of black boots. He was handsome in appearance having short dark brown hair, blue-grey eyes, and a strong jaw. He gave a slight smile before speaking up in casual tone. "My name is Mick St. John, I am eighty-five years old but was thirty-three when turned, I live in Los Angles, and I am a Private Investigator."

Mick was bordered by an equally handsome man who appeared to be around the same age and was dressed in business casual attire. He had more finesse to his physical appearance with his short light-brown hair and dark brown eyes, he spoke up next in a direct voice, "My name is Josef Kostan, I am four-hundred and ten years old, I live in LA, and I am billionaire philanthropists' funds trader. "

Before the next vampire said anything I nodded my acknowledgement towards the LA vampires and interjected, "From your appearance I would have never known that you were even vampires, no fangs or discolored eyes, your skin isn't even that pale, you look like ordinary humans to me." Without warning I was met with an angry hiss and two snarling vampires, fangs exposed and eyes now a shade of silvery white. "Do we look enough like vampires now?" Mick casually asked. Having worked with dragons and other fearsome creatures I did not flinch but had I lacked that previous experience I might've ended the interview right then and there out of fright. I made sure to take a mental note of their ability to change their appearances on a whim.

The next vampire seemed a lot younger to the as compared to the rest, he wasn't a child but he couldn't have been more than twenty when turned. He had like the others a very striking appearance with his young chiseled looks, pale skin, golden eyes and golden hair. He too was casually dressed but in a style that fit a younger generation yet still appeared to stand out. He spoke up with a polite voice "My name is Edward Cullen, I am in my late eighties but was turned at seventeen, I live in Forks, Washington with my Sire and our Clan, and I am a student of Forks High School."

The vampire beside him didn't seem to be too much older than him in fact he seemed to be in his early twenties but he matched the younger vampire's beauty with his angelic features, he too had golden hair and golden eyes. His attire however spoke for itself as he wore a business casual outfit coated by a white medical lab coat. He had a perfect smile and said in a professional yet gentle voice, "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I am around three-hundred and fifty years old though I was twenty three when I was turned, I live in Forks with my mate and our Clan, and I am a physician at Fork's local hospital."

Finally the last one looked up. He, like Edward, looked very young and seemed to be around a similar age as him, he also resembled Alucard in that he looked as though he stepped out of the Victorian era as he was donned in a black shirt with a white cravat, trousers with a leather belt, and tall black riding boots. Over that he wore a decorative black coat and completed the attire with a flowing black cape hitched at the throat and was black on the outside but scarlet on the inside. He had the facial features of a nobleman, a long mane of pale blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He spoke up in a crystal voice and said, "My name is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes but am known to everyone as Alucard. I am not a vampire either I am a Dhampir, the child of a vampire father and human mother. My father self-proclaimed himself as Dracula and my mother's name was Lisa. I am in my early five-hundred and twenties; I stopped aging when I reached my eighteenth year. I have no set place of residence and my purpose is to put an end to my father and his many reincarnations. I work alone but have aided the Belmont Clan, who shares a common purpose, in the past."

I looked around the room once more before saying "Now that we all know each other let's begin."…

**A/N: Well that sums up Chapter I, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter II will begin the Q&A portion...**


End file.
